Enter La Tulipe!
by LycoX
Summary: The next encounter with an Alien that the team has, isn't exactly the kind of encounter they were expecting to have!
1. Chapter 1

**Enter La Tulipe!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This is just a fun little idea I thought up yesterday and is set a few days after the events of 'The Talented Tiger' in the 'Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse. Will be about 5 chapters long as well.**

* * *

Had any of them known ahead of time of what they were going to be finding themselves involved with, the team would have told Zordon 'Hell no!' and let someone else deal with it. Well, maybe not Billy but the others sure would have! As the situation they had to deal with probably would have been more suitable for a cop! Well, if a cop could handle an Alien on a drunken bender anyway. It'd all start for the 5 earlier that evening while at the ship and doing a bit of training in the Pit. Not against Putties either but other types of minions used by other violent bad guys the Universe had to offer back in Zordon's actual body having days. None of them were liking the Oozemen at all since they were a bit more messier then what the Putties were. " _Rangers, to the War Room._ " Suddenly came Zordon's voice, making Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack all relieved as Hell.

"Oh thank God!" Breathed out Kim in relief as Alpha shut off the simulation and she and the others headed out.

"Right with you there." Stated Zack and being a bit relieved he wouldn't have to explain himself to his mom when he got home tonight for why he was covered in purple gunk.

"I'd take a shower but wouldn't be much point since we'd all get wet when we leave." Grumbled Trini as they made their way to the ship's War Room.

Or as Zack liked to call it, the room of the 'Man In The Wall'. Jason preferred something a little more simple like 'Command Center' but Zack thought that was entirely too lame and unoriginal. "I don't see the problem guys! Those Oozemen weren't that bad! I mean, there could probably be some beneficial applications for their ooze if they are still around." Theorized Billy with an eagerness to him.

The girls made a face at that while Jason just smiled at his friend's eager enthusiasm. "Dude, like a slimier playdough to play with!" Zack suggested jokingly.

"Exactly!"

"Buddy, he's joking."

"Oh."

"I'm actually kinda serious though dudes. Could revolutionize the Playdough industry!"

Billy turned to Jason with a curious expression on his face. "Is he joking?"

"I'm… Honestly not sure." Jason admitted with a frown while Zack snorted in amusement.

"Ancient Chinese secret states that one must leave another always guessin' when it comes to whether or not one is bein' serious or not." He intoned in what passed for a sage like tone.

The girls rolled their eyes in amusement while Jason lightly shoved the laughing Zack. "I gotta remember that one!"

"Stick with me my 'Main Brain' and I'll teach ya everything I know!"

"You as a teacher is kind of a scary thought." Trini said as she looked towards Zack.

Who gave her a fake wounded look as he clutched his heart dramatically. "Crazy Girl! You wound me with your words!"

"Ancient Gujarati saying states that one must always keep a healing balm near by for burns." Declared a grinning Kim.

"Har har, you think you're funny, but you're not!" Came the Black Ranger's retort with a grin.

Causing the others to stop and look at him for a moment. "Did you just seriously go Dr. Drakken there?" Asked Trini with a raised eyebrow and struggling not to laugh.

"The fact you got what I was goin' for there shows me that you and I are soul mates, Crazy Girl."

Trini snorted at that with an eyeroll, though it was clear to see she was smiling while the others laughed. Billy being thankful he got what was going on there since Zack usually made jokes like that with Trini. "Teenagers." Alpha said to himself with a shake of the head as he followed his Masters to Zordon.

"Sorry, but the body you're in just doesn't do it for me."

"Ooh! Two to nothin' in T.'s favor!" Joked the Pink Ranger laughingly while Zack just shook his head in amusement.

 _God I love this team._ Thought a certain Red Ranger happily as they finally arrived in the Command Center.

" _Greetings, Rangers. I am pleased to see you are all in high spirits despite your training with the Oozemen moments ago._ "

Jason shrugged as came up to Zordon. "Better to be in high spirits then no spirits at all."

" _Agreed! Perhaps you 5 will remain in high spirits this evening despite what the Grid has shown me._ "

Kim frowned at that and stepped forward somewhat, knowing their Alien mentor would move over to her to answer her. "What do you mean by that?"

And true enough, he did exactly that! " _Observe the Grid and you shall know._ "

Refraining from rolling her eyes at his overly serious tone, she and the others turned around and looked closely at the Grid. And soon saw a blue, white, and red colored space ship flying about haphazardly in the sky above the town. Which was certainly gaining quite a bit of notice from those in the area too! " _As you can see, it is unclear if this newcomer means trouble or is simply having trouble flying. But regardless, your task is to bring down the ship without harming the occupant before any damages or loss of life occurs._ "

The group nodded seriously at that while the Grid showed them who was inside the ship. And the figure certainly looked like a strange one too! " _Ah, a Tulis. Rare to see one so far from their home._ "

"I'm sorry, but a what now?" Trini asked in confusion.

As the figure was blue all over and had what looked like Tulip flowers coming out of his skin in certain areas! Not to mention the fact he was oddly dressed looking too! "A Tulis of the planet of Tuli. The people there are half humanoid and half what you Earthlings would call a Tulip." Informed Alpha helpfully from nearby.

Making the Rangers raise their eyebrows at that bit of weirdness. "Wow." Breathed out Billy in awe.

Evolution sure was amazing! They all watched as the figure grabbed a bottle and guzzled down its contents. "I'm gonna take a wild guess here, but I'd say he's gettin' his drink on while flyin'." Zack said with a shake of the head.

" _Yes, that does appear to be the case, Zackary. Which makes this all the more imperative for the five of you to bring him down before he can become a risk._ "

"You got it, Zordon! Alright guys, its Morphin' Time!" Shouted Jason seriously.

They quickly Morphed and hauled ass for the outside world with their Zords. Making a plan as they went, figuring that perhaps Kim would be the ideal choice considering her Zord could fly. As the Rangers made their way to Angel Grove to stop the Tulis from causing problems with his drunken flying, the Tulis himself could be seen singing and talking to himself. "Ah! Its good to be back home amongst my fellow French! For its been too long since I was able to see the lights of Paris and the faces of family!" Slurred the Tulis in a French accent excitedly.

His ship then took a wild turn. "MON DIEU!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this… This is going to be fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And its time to roll on! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

If seeing a colorful space ship in the air in a haphazard manner was fairly wild and maybe a bit panicky, seeing those animal like robots based on Pre-historic creatures was another. Though thankfully, they seemed to be making more of an effort to avoid crushing anything so that was a plus. Whatever they were going to be doing however was anyone's guess as some figured that maybe this was just a friend of theirs or some such who was having problems with his or her (or whatever) spaceship. Everyone watched as the Pink Pterodactyl robot thing flew up in front of the spaceship while the other Pre-historic robots circled around the two. " _Greetings, citizen of the planet of Tuli, I am here to politely ask you to land your ship before your drunken flying causes a serious problem for the people below us._ " Spoke a female voice that none of them recognized from the Pink Pteradactyl.

Several residents of the town could be heard grumbling about how it was bad enough Humans drove around drunk! Now an Alien's doing that!? It was just wrong! "All them damn broadcast signals probably showed them somethin' they shouldn't have!" Grumbled an old man from his front porch.

A loud noise came from the colorful spaceship. " _If these fine_ _French_ _made buildings would stop being in my way, things would be just fine, Ma_ _dame Dactyl! Now, please… Excusez-moi so that I can reach the Estate!_ " Came a very surprising accented and slurred French voice!

"Now I know them damn Aliens been watchin' too much of them broadcast signals! French ones at that! Absurd I tell ya!" Yelled out the old man from before.

"Oh hush yo self, Hubert! So what if the Alien sounds French! I tihnk its sweet!" Called out Ms. Janice.

A well known gossip on the street for that matter too! "I will not, ya old gossip!"

"Here we go again." Muttered a long haired teenaged boy with a grin on his lips.

As he loved seeing those two go at it! " _Uhh, I hate to tell you this, but you're no where near France. You're actually in America._ "

Angry French could be heard from the colorful spaceship. " _Non! I am in Paris! It is most unkind to lie to a Frenchman, Madame!_ "

" _I'm not lying, I swear! You really are in America! Maybe if you weren't drinking and flying, you would know that! Now please, LAND your ship_ _and stumble around on foot so you aren't a danger to yourself or anyone below_ _!_ "

 _Next time, Jason is doing this! I feel like a parent dealing with a bad kid, damnit!_ Thought Kim unhappily.

Kids and parenthood wasn't something she wanted to think about til at least her late 20's thank you very much! " _Non! You move on with your damned lies! For there is no way I could be in the land of the inepte le Americains!"_ Demanded the French sounding Alien irately and irritating just about everyone in the town with his insult!

And they were all fairly positive was an insult too! Everyone watched as the colorful spaceship that now that they realized it, the colors was clearly a representation of the French flag! Kim narrowed her eyes as she saw the Tulis attempt to move around her. "Yeah, I don't think so." Muttered the Pink Ranger as she fired a warning shot at him.

" _MON DIEU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!? INSULT TO MY HONOR!_ "

" _Hey, I asked you to land twice in a nice way. Instead, you refused and tried to leave. You're lucky that was a warning shot only, pal._ "

Instead of responding, the French colored ship hauled ass and the Pink Pteradactyl took off after it. Firing a few shots right at what looked to be the engines on the thing. Causing for loud, incensed screaming to be heard from the French Alien. Who's ship was then captured between the teeth of the T-Rex like robot. " _Non! I, La Tulipe Guibert demand to be let go this instant! Or face the consequences!_ "

" _Sorry, but not happening. You need to sleep off the Alcohol first._ " Spoke a male voice that like the female's, wasn't recognizable at all as he and his T-Rex robot walked off with the spaceship between the teeth.

Just then, those watching the insanity saw a figure jump from the French colored spaceship. " _Crap! You guys go after him on foot while I take this thing outside of town!_ " Ordered the male in annoyance as he flew off.

"Ha ha! You shall not be taking me this evening!" Declared a laughing and stumbling La Tulipe.

"Think again!" Declared a voice in a black armored outfit.

Followed by three others in pink, yellow, and blue. All of whom were quickly surrounding him and then going after him instead of wasting any time. "MON DIEU! AMERICAN POLICE ON THE ATTACK! BRUTALITY! GRAND-MERE WAS RIGHT!" Yelled the drunk Tulis as he hauled ass as best as he could.

"I am so kicking the crap out of this guy." Swore Trini as she and the others ran after him.

One way or another! "HEY! WE'RE NOT THE POLICE! I REPEAT, WE'RE NOT THE POLICE! WE'RE CALLED THE POWER RANGERS!" Yelled Billy as they chased after the so called La Tulipe.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh… Drunken Aliens sure are fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I hope you're ready for more fun folks! Because it is here! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here!  
**

* * *

Somehow, despite the fact their Alien was drunk as Hell and continuing to enjoy his Alcohol as he ran from them, all five of the Rangers still weren't able to catch him. No matter what they tried when it came to him, he managed to somehow avoid them in the down town area. Which was honestly beginning to annoy the five a great deal. Trini did at least get a chance to wave at her little brothers at one point however as she ran past them and their mother at a grocery store. So that was a plus where the boys were concerned! "VIVA LA FRANCE!" Shouted out La Tulipe as he punched a barrel to the ground that was coming his way courtesy of Jason.

"I'll viva your France." Muttered Kim darkly as she caught her breath.

"Stop chasing me, Policemen! I have done nothing wrong!"

"What do you call drunken flying and resisting doing what you're told!?" Billy asked incredulously.

La Tulipe pointed at him, or at what he thought was Billy anyway. "Because! I, La Tulipe Guibert am celebrating my return to my birth place! Nothing more, nothing less! Now quit ruining it you imbecile connards!" Came the reply as he guzzled down a bottle of Alcohol from the planet of KO-35.

And then let out a belch. Leaving the girls disgusted as Zack wondered aloud if they were just insulted by the guy. "Birth place? You were born on Earth?" Jason asked curiously as he took a few cautious steps.

Hoping the drunken Tulis wouldn't even notice it. A hearty laugh escaped La Tulipe. "Yes! Monsieur Red! That is correct! In the 60's, my father crashed in Paris and fell in love! Leading to my magnificent birth! In the 80's however, I chose to leave Earth in my father's place to participate in a war our people were involved with and only now do I return! Now, return my ship to me so that I may leave this horrid American land!"

"Now there's something I wasn't expecting to hear." Billy said aloud in shock and getting agreements on it.

Zack charged at La Tulipe with a yell, only to find himself stumbling some when the Tulis threw down a smoke pellet from the inside of his dark red Aristocratic long coat. "Aww damnit!"

"AFTER HIM!" Shouted Jason and Zack didn't need to be told twice with Trini and Billy in hot pursuit behind him as Jason and Kim took off in other directions to try and cut him off.

Unknown to them however, the local Law Enforcement members were all grateful as Hell that the Power Rangers were the ones handling this after seeing the footage thanks to various methods of footage being obtained and put on various Social Media platforms! Several of the Police Officers were even discussing that maybe they should give the Rangers a few lessons in how to deal with drunks in case something like this was to happen again. Though how they would go about doing that was another thing entirely since they weren't seen that often. Zack, Trini, and Billy managed to catch La Tulipe at a park where quite a few teenagers were seen hanging out and doing various things. "Hah! Gotcha!" Crowed Zack as he ran up a tree and then jumped off it to catch the drunken Tulis.

Sending them into a roll of sorts and then coming up to their feet with their hands on the other's shoulders. Leaving the teenagers and the Yellow and Blue Rangers to wonder what would happen next. "Mon Dieu! If you wanted to dance, why didn't you just say so, Madamoiselle!?" Asked the Tulis with a harrumph in light offense.

As he was never one to turn down a good dance! "Uhh what!? That's not what-HEY!" Shouted Zack in alarm as La Tulipe began to dance with him in a classic Waltz much to the bafflement of Trini and Billy.

"Am… Am I seeing this right?" Billy wondered in shock.

Trini couldn't answer him as she was busy trying NOT to break down laughing at the sight of her friend and fellow team mate being forced to dance with a drunk Alien. The teenagers nearby however weren't so restrained. This would be what Kim and Jason showed up too and were stunned as Hell to see the sight of Zack dancing with the drunken Tulis. Alpha from his spot on the ship could only think of one thing to say with a shake of his robotic head. 'Ai yi yi…'

Zordon thinking along similar lines as well. "GUYS! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M MORE OF A BOOGIE KINDA GUY FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

"Ugh! Your yelling is not appropriate for a Madamoiselle such as yourself!" Reprimanded La Tulipe as he spun his unwilling dance partner about.

"Well that's cause I'm not a Madam-whatever! I'm a guy! Who prefers girls! And you aren't one!"

Hearty laughter escaped the Tulis. "I know! I am a man! And proud to be one!" How he only took that from Zack's words could possibly only be blamed on the Alcohol.

"Rex? What do we do?" Kim asked in poorly concealed amusement.

"I… I don't know. Zordon didn't exactly prepare us for this kind of thing!"

"There has to be something you can think of!"

"Have you ever been in a situation like this?"

"Well… No. Usually had no trouble getting someone to dance with me." Admitted the Pink Ranger with a hidden frown.

Jason just sighed. "There you have it. Could just let this play out til the drunk gets tired?"

She considered that option for a moment. "Could Mastodon handle that though? I mean… There's no telling how long our friend here can keep this up even while drunk."

"Could attack. Might help." Threw in Billy helpfully while Trini continued her inner battle not to break down laughing.

"WHATEVER YOU GUYS DO! JUST DO IT QUICK! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zack asked in a panicked state as La Tulipe suddenly dipped him.

"Please, no need for such dramatics! I'm merely giving such a sight as yourself a deserving kiss!"

Zack's eyes widened behind his visor as he struggled to try and break free of the situation he was in. But finding that a bit impossible. "WHAT!? NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!"

Unfortunately for him, La Tulipe paid that no mind as he planted a kiss on his metal mouth. Only to be dropped seconds later without warning as the drunken Tulis spat out something he thought to be a horrible taste in his mouth! "Mon Dieu! Your lips taste of metal! What nonsense is this!? Never have I come across something so horrible!" Asked the Tulis as Zack rolled around while screaming his head off over what had happened to him while the teenagers in the area laughed their asses off and his team mates just stared in shock.

And in that moment, Trini DeSantos, Yellow Ranger and something of a reserved but caring girl with family issues, pointed a finger at Zack and his plight and threw her head back and laughed loudly. Causing Jason, Kim, and Billy to look her way in complete shock. "MY LIFE IS OVER!" Wailed Zack as he looked up at the darkened sky with his arms wide open and on his knees.

His words only serving to make Trini laugh even harder. "NO GIRL WILL WANNA KISS ME NOW!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Man, I'd been looking forward to writing that part between Zack and La Tulipe and it was worth the wait! May there have been much enjoyment of this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And we a rollin' on with the fun train! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Very happy to see folks enjoying this!**

* * *

Kim shook her head in amusement at her wailing friend after forcing herself to stop staring at the sight of a laughing Trini and knelt down next to Zack as La Tulipe continued to grumble about metal lips that were horrible to have against his. "You do know he only kissed your helmet lips, right? So it doesn't really count."

He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders with an unseen look of shock and horror on his face behind the helmet. "It does too! He's ruined any appeal for me when it comes to kissin' a girl with these metal lips! RUINED! YOU HEAR ME!? HE RUINED IT FOR ME!" Wailed the Black Ranger pitifully.

Making Kim sigh with a shake of the head. She then slapped him on the side of his and causing him to stumble over. "OW!"

"I didn't even hit you that hard, you big cry baby. But I can do that if you want?"

"No! No, I'm good! I promise! I'll just… Go hide somewhere and cry about my pain where no one will slap me for it."

Kim rolled her eyes behind her helmet over his ridiculousness and kept him from leaving much to his dismay. "That cool, unflappable act of yours with everything in life except for where your mom is concerned will never be believable again." She told him with a tsk.

"BEST! HA HA! NIGHT! EVER! AH HA HA HA HA!" Yelled out Trini as she continued to laugh her ass off.

Billy seriously began to wonder in that moment if maybe they should get her some medical treatment. As all that laughing couldn't be good. A harrumph came from the Tulis. "Non! This is a most horrid night, Yellow One! Not a great one!"

He then pointed at the misery known as Zack, who was pretty much ignoring anything Kimberly was telling him thanks to his one track mind about girls. "YOU! I DEMAND A DUEL FOR YOUR SLIGHT AGAINST MY HONOR AS A MAN WITH SUCH HORRIBLE LIPS!" Challenged the drunken Tulis as he brought forth a well crafted Rapier that somehow managed to sparkle brightly while at night.

"Sorry, but his brain's flown the nest but please try again later." Quipped Kim with a hidden grin.

"And out of all of us, I'm the only one who can fight with a sword." Informed Jason as he finally tore his attention away from a still laughing Trini and took notice of the sword in La Tulipe's hand.

His words were pretty true too since none of the others had yet to unlock their weapons just yet and Alpha had taken to training Jason in sword fighting styles from other planets. He stuck his hand out and the Power Sword revealed itself seconds later. "As Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger and Leader of the Power Rangers of Earth, I accept your challenge in Black Mastodon Ranger's stead." Declared the young man seriously.

Knowing the drunken Tulis was probably going to be difficult too despite his being rather drunk. A grumble came from La Tulipe. "Fine, I shall accept your challenge in his stead. But if I win Monsieur Red, you and yours leave me be in peace. Est-ce que l'on a trouve un accord?"

"And if he wins, you spend a night in a cell sleeping off the alcohol." Came the voice of AGPD's own Captain Bowen as he made his arrival.

"Further more, there had better be no property damage during this fight." Added the man and making quite a few wonder why the Hell he wasn't just arresting the drunken Alien!

"You got it, Sir."

"I can accept the terms, Monsieur!"

"Good. Now, I'll go stand over here."

And once he to where the Blue and Yellow Rangers were, Kim made her way over to him with a whining Zack over her shoulder. "Umm… Not to be rude or anything, but you haven't been drinking have you?" Came the question form the Pink Ranger that was on practically everybody's mind in town!

Bowen chuckled. "Not at all, I'm actually a fan of sword fights believe it or not. And uhh… Is Yellow over here alright?"

"Oh yeah, no biggie. She's just letting out years of repressed happiness is all."

"And at my expense too!" Moaned Zack from his place on top of Kim's shoulder.

Before more could be said, the clanging of swords could be heard along with the shouting of 'En garde!' Making the group and others in the area turn their attention to the Red Ranger and the Drunken Alien. A clash of wills began to happen between the two as the other tried to over power the other. Jason soon managed to push him back and charged at him with a yell. Resulting in another clanging of swords as they began to fight sword to sword. "You'd think with him bein' drunk and all, he wouldn't be able to fight so well." Billy said in slight awe.

Getting agreements from quite a few around him. "Ha Ha! I was trained by the absolute best in sword fighting, Monsieur Blue! So no matter if I am drunk or not, I am still skilled regardless!"

"Oh, that makes sense."

 _This is my life now people that it makes sense even to ME._ Moaned Kim in her head.

"Annnnd I'm passing out now." Gasped out Trini all of a sudden and then dropping to the ground after way too much laughing.

Zack suddenly found himself being dropped to the ground with an 'oof' escaping him as Kim picked up her passed out friend and laid her on a nearby park bench as the sword fight continued on with an insult or two thrown in for good measure. "Come now, Monsieur Red! My Grand-Mere can fight better then you!"

An unseen grimace flashed across Jason's face after getting that crack his way. "Yeah, well, I'm new to sword fighting so what do you expect?" He asked a bit crossly.

"Fair point, Monsieur Red!" Replied La Tulipe as he lunged at Jason and managed to slash across his armored chest.

Causing quite a few sparks to fly outward as well. The problem with the drunken Tulis doing this however, is that it made him stumble more then what he normally would have. Showing that his drunkenness had something of an effect on him after all. Allowing for Jason to take advantage of this and aiming for one of the legs with the flat side of his sword and causing La Tulipe to flip over several times with an offended scream. His landing on the ground serving to knock him out with a groan. Cheers went up everywhere as Jason sheathed his sword victoriously. Kim probably would have given him one of those hokey victory kisses just for the Hell of it if so many weren't around watching and recording the whole thing. _Always later for that._

"Now what do we do with him? Cause I doubt the ship has a cell area." Wondered Billy.

Captain Bowen stepped up. "We can place him in one of ours for the time being."

"One of us would probably need to stay in case he wakes up and causes problems." Jason said with an unseen frown as he leaned down some to rub on his somewhat aching knee thanks to La Tulipe having hit it at one point. One that while the Power had healed for the most part, still gave him issues from time to time.

The man nodded at that. "That is acceptable. And is your knee alright?"

"Oh yeah, no worries. Just a knee problem I got a few months ago that still bothers me sometimes. Your car nearby?"

 _Jase, you'd better hope you didn't just give anything away with that._ Thought Kim to herself as she picked up Trini and then told Jason that she and the others would have him covered where a cover story as to where he'd been the rest of the night with his family.

Making Bowen even more curious then before but letting it go for the time being. Billy would choose to go with Jason and the good Captain while Kim with Trini in her arms and Zack would head back to the ship and come up with a cover story for Billy as well. And maybe seeing about something being done for long distance communications since that would make things so much easier to communicate with Zordon and Alpha!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! One more chapter to go and this will be finished! I know in the movie that Jason's knee was probably completely healed thanks to the Power, but here I thought would make more sense if it didn't. That, and it allows for a future idea of mine I came up with last night regarding his knee. R and R! Also, do be sure to vote in the newest poll I set up last night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with the final chapter! But not to worry folks, there's more to come in the 'Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now let's roll on!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Jason had practically forced himself to stay awake the entire night to help keep an eye out on the town jail's newest member. One La Tulipe, a French Alien who'd shown up last night while drunk and attempting to fly his space ship to France while drunk. Forcing the Rangers to get involved before something unfortunate happened like lots of property damage. Which no one wanted to see happen for that matter despite the quick re-building that had been done after Rita's atttack on them sometime ago. Billy didn't quite have the stamina to stay up the entire night and was currently passed out in a chair with his legs propped up on a table. Bowen and a few of the more willing Police Officers had even asked Jason and Billy when he'd been awake a few questions. Not that the two Rangers had given very many answers for safety reasons. And personally, Jason hoped their guest woke up soon as he was starting to get rather hungry! The ice pack he'd been given for his knee hadn't really helped matters any either since the armor in that area kept it from being felt a great deal. "Mon Dieu! I feel as though I have been hit by several Cogs during Tulchasa!" Moaned out La Tulipe as he finally began to awaken.

"That would be all the Alcohol, and me flipping you over last night." Came a voice he didn't recognize.

One that sounded distinctly American for that matter! "A Power Ranger!? On Earth!? So rumors are true after all!"

"What rumors?" Jason asked suspiciously as Captain Bowen came up beside him.

La Tulipe groaned as he got up and came up to the bars of his cell. "Rumors that the horrid Rita Repulsa had been found in the depths of Space and that a team of Power Rangers bearing the looks of millions of years ago was responsible."

"She's been what!?" Came the voice of a horrified Billy as he sprang awake.

Only to end up falling over with a loud clang. "Ow!" Moaned the young man as an Officer helped him up.

"I do not suppose one of you kind gentlemen have a hang over for my use? This headache is pas bon." Muttered the Tulis as he rubbed on his head while the Blue Ranger fired off several questions at him about Rita.

"You're not going to try anything problematic if we give you a hang over?" Questioned Bowen seriously.

Making for the Alien to look at him. "Mon Dieu, Policeman! Of course not! I am more honorable then that! Especially more so then what Monsieur Red did to me to end our fight last night!" Groused the Alien as he glared at Jason.

"I did what I had too. We can have another sword fight if you want but I'm not gonna apologize for it. You were a drunken menace who had to be stopped. As it is, I imagine you've given Mastodon nightmares for a long time to come."

La Tulipe winced as Bowen handed him his hang over cure. "I will avoid getting that drunk again, Monsieur Red. If only so that I do not greatly disturb anyone else in such a manner as I did him ever again." An apology would most certainly have to be made to the poor fellow!

"I'm sure Mastodon will appreciate it." Came the dry if somewhat amused response.

"Uhh, not to be rude, but can we please get back to the fact Rita's been found!?"

"As I said previously, Monsieur Blue, it is just rumors. But considering you two and your team mates are more then just mere rumor, I should perhaps put more stock into the ones about her, yes?"

Jason sighed. "Considering we slapped her out into space and the lack of protection she had for that kind of thing, I don't think anyone would be able to bring her back anyway, Tricero."

A harrumph escaped the Tulis as Bowen let him out. "You must truly be new at this then, Monsieur Red, for there are forces in the Universe with the power to bring her back. The Machine Empire for example would not do so unless they felt there was a good reason for it. And my thanks, Policeman. If you wish it, I shall do various acts of repayment for my actions of the previous night. Actually… I insist on doing so."

While the news they were told didn't really set too well with anyone present, Bowen wasn't about to argue with the Alien as he could tell that would be an uphill battle. "If that's what you want, then we can give you up to two weeks of Community Service. But I will warn you, some of our residents might not be too thrilled with having you around since Aliens actually being real and all is still surprisin' to us. Especially given how we learned to begin with." Informed the man begrudingly.

"I understand, Monsieur Policeman. I will endeavor to remember this during my time here. Oh, my Grand-Mere will be most disappointed but she will understand."

"I am Captain Bowen, so if it helps, just refer to me as that."

Billy cleared his throat, causing the trio to look his way. "Uhh, not to be a downer or anything, but what about arrangements for a place to stay?" As he strongly doubted any hotels would be willing to let him stay and there's no way he or Jason or the others could let him stay at their places.

The cells would be needed for anyone causing problems and no telling what Zordon would do either. La Tulipe merely chuckled as he came up to Billy and clasped a hand on his shoulder, instantly making him freeze up. Not that the Tulis realized anyway but Jason sure did. "Not to worry, Monsieur Blue! My ship has all I need where such things are concerned."

"It is pretty huge." Remarked Jason thoughtfully while Billy politely asked the Tulis to stop touching him.

And gaining an apology in the process. "No worries, its just a thing I have where touch is concerned since I'm on the Spectrum."

 _Something else to keep in mind…_ Thought Bowen to himself.

As learning anything about these Power Rangers was valuable in his view. "Pardon, but I am not familiar with this… 'Spectrum'. Is it like the fabled Morphin' Grid that one becomes a Power Ranger through?"

"Uhh, no, its a lot different then that actually. Basically, anyone who has it tends to be a bit different then most people. For example, I really like things to be in a certain kind of order and if its not like that, it bugs me until it is. I also don't like being touched and often can't tell when a joke has been said or when sarcasm's been used. The correct terminology is actually called Autism as well and there is no cure." Informed Billy and stunning La Tulipe quite a bit by the knowledge he'd learned.

As never had he heard of such a thing and a few young Tulis' came to his mind and made him wonder if perhaps they somehow had their own form of Autism? It was something to be looked into further, that was for certain. He also felt reminded of Cousin Frederick as well from days past. La Tulipe then gave a light bow to the Blue Ranger. "My many thanks, Monsieur Blue for telling me this information. I will endeavor to learn more whilst I am on Earth."

"Its no problem. The more who know, the better Autism Awareness is spread."

"Agreed." Came both Jason and Bowen's voices.

"Now, where about is my ship?"

Jason stepped forward. "Its back at where we're based out of actually."

"You and the others are based out of the Quarry?" Wondered Bowen as he had been told earlier on that the Alien's space ship had been spotted there.

Nods were his answer. "For safety reasons I can't confirm that, but I will say that its actually a few miles underground with only one entrance and has means of being undetected." Jason informed.

Though he wasn't entirely sure of that last bit but hey, he didn't think the Captain would doubt him on that! "I see and understand. If you boys like, I can take you up that way myself unless you've got some other means to get there instead of one of those robots of yours or on foot?"

Jason and Billy looked at one another and then at him. "We'll take the offer." Decided Jason.

A short ride later would see La Tulipe being none too pleased about having to go diving through water just to meet the legendary Zordon of Eltar after doing a check on his ship to ensure all as well. But none the less, he would go through the water while grumbling about the fact they needed a better method of getting to their base. Learning that Zordon had been a highly respected man in his time that still went on to this day was quite a surprise to the Rangers, though La Tulipe was probably more surprised by the fact the Rangers themselves were all teenagers since a vast majority of teams on other planets, including the space based team were adults. But as Alpha 5 helpfully explained, the Power chose as the Power did. The fact there was other teams out there in the universe made the teens curious about them and if whether or not they'd ever get a chance to meet them.

Not to mention feeling glad that other civilizations were being protected by those Ranger teams. La Tulipe's time in Angel Grove would be an interesting one as while he did have to deal with some hateful comments, along with a Government group who wanted to take him away until his Grand-Mere arrived and dropped a verbal smackdown on him, things were pretty decent for him. Even becoming a sort of sixth Ranger for the team during a rather unfortunate episode with some Alien Bikers who were wanted on 15 planets due to their destructive habits. All of whom were guests at the town jail under Captain Bowen's watchful eye with some specialized restraints courtesy of Billy and Alpha 5 to ensure they wouldn't use their strength to break free. The space bound Ranger team would even come to Earth collect them a day or so later so that they could stand trial for their actions.

Which had provided Zack another opportunity to see if they had anything or knew of anything that could help heal his mother, something he'd also asked of La Tulipe and getting a promise from the Tulis that he would have it looked into. The Red and Silver Space Rangers would also promise the same as well since they were pretty sure their medbay didn't have anything close to that kind of thing. Aside from a cryotube and they doubted he wanted to use that on his mother until something could be found for her. None the less, Zack was thankful as Hell for the fact they would look into it. Heck, it even helped him forgive La Tulipe a bit more for that life scarring kiss of his! A kiss and the reaction of it was something Trini still found to be greatly hilarious for that matter as well much to Zack's dismay and Kim's own amusement!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Many thanks to everyone who supported this story! And I hope you all enjoyed the ending! Stay tuned folks as more is to come! R and R!**


End file.
